1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input apparatus.
2. Related Art
An input apparatus known in the art includes a pointing device which has a main unit and an operation unit, and a fixing unit which fixes the pointing device to a hand of an operator, as an input apparatus operated with the pointing device attached to the hand of the operator via the fixing unit. When this input apparatus is attached to the hand, the main unit is fixed to the palm side of the hand (for example, see JP-A-2003-337654).
According to this type of input apparatus known in the art, the pointing device is fixed to the hand when the input apparatus is used. Thus, the input apparatus requires no space where the apparatus is to be placed, and can be used in any places without limitation to the installation position.
The “pointing device” in this context refers to a device used to operate an information device such as a personal computer, chiefly meaning a device used to shift a pointer (operation point). The “operation unit” in this context refers to a unit of the pointing device to be practically operated by the operator (such as an optical sensor, a trackball, a joystick, and a track pad). The “main unit” in this context refers to a unit of the pointing device which contains a transmission device for transmitting signals from the operation unit to the information device, a battery as a power source, and others.
However, this type of input apparatus known in the art is difficult to be operated by the hand of the operator who is holding an article or a tool by the same hand.